


绝佳体验

by qianqianhasaredbottle



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M, 车震预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianqianhasaredbottle/pseuds/qianqianhasaredbottle





	绝佳体验

你和李泽言有很多事情可以去尝试。

尤其是新婚后的那段时光，日子是慢悠悠地过的。不必急着生儿育女，不必急着走亲访友，独独一个熟悉生活，熟悉彼此的理由，就能规避掉所有烦扰你们的麻烦。  
然而，外人觉得情有可原的解释，以你来看，不过是个彻头彻尾的大骗局。毕竟，当初你们决定同居的时候，李泽言的说辞与现在的缘由，并无半点差别。

一如既往地精明。  
你时而抬眼望向自家与同僚谈笑风生的丈夫，婚后的你越发觉得，李泽言变得越发不正经。  
在外人面前他给足了你面子，可在家里则原形毕露。调笑挖苦你不用多说，名正言顺后还没法从他的掌心逃脱。  
比如说，东道主的婉言劝留被他含笑拒绝，明面上他目不斜视地与他人相谈甚欢，实则偷偷地捏了捏你冒着冷汗的手。

一个微小的动作而已，却让本来正当的缘由掺杂了些许不纯洁的因素。  
平常天的周六晚，稍微想想就知道刚才意味不明的举动包含怎样的暗示。你窘迫地脸红，却酝酿着之后床笫间的种种。  
婚前的你一直以为李泽言在性事需求方面并不强烈，怎料结婚后的他一反常态。  
浪漫和刺激的交汇不经意间成了家常便饭，寥寥数语道不尽从中贪婪。

婚姻生活或许正如其他人所言那般平静无波，都说爱情终究无法天长地久，那些白首到老的伴侣早就把年轻时的如胶似漆转变为亲情之间相伴一生的习惯。  
你曾感慨过伴侣之间建立更牢固的关系后，炽热似火的感情会随着时间的流逝逐渐淡然。可李泽言带给你的，是比热恋期还要激烈的婚后体验。  
至少是出人意料的。  
婚前想要尝试的却被他拒绝的刺激体验，他不但没在婚后遗忘，而是一个不落地奉陪到底。

就好比现在到家后，你本意下车却被他一手拉住手腕，古典乐于车间悠然起奏，你震愣地看着他从主驾驶位离去，拉开你左边的车门伴着酒香的吻将身体一并挤入这个狭小的空间。

你识趣地轻轻将微掩的车门关上，闭眸冥想，终于明白你上车前他要求你坐到后座的根本意图。  
仅用两只手指就可以扣下他漆黑的领带，被裹得严严实实的身躯禁欲而诱人，只是拉开喉口的几粒衬衫扣子罢了，与他进行过无数次的你早已能够想象到衬衫下的每一寸肌理的模样。  
温暖而坚实，就和他这个人一样。  
你们的舌尖相互纠缠，不急不缓，进出有度，他熟知你口腔里的每一处细节，卷走津液的同时舌蕾划过你的上膛和红润的牙龈，头皮发麻一般的痒逼迫出你难以抑制的呜咽。

这是属于你们的专属夜晚，只是今晚的地点不太一样。

轻啄慢啃的声响在密闭的空间放大了数倍，沉闷的回声往复，啜吮对方唇瓣间的黏腻声交相呼应，失去节律性的呼吸此起彼伏。  
你曲肘调低背景乐的音量，倘若音响中奏响天籁之音你照旧置若罔闻。  
李泽言的鼻息开始加重，湿漉漉的唇齿贴近你的侧耳，吸吮声近在咫尺，蛊惑人心的嗓音随着理智丧失变得嘶哑，低沉的音色因着性欲高涨而不再清冷。  
欲望解放的第一步依然是从褪去衣衫开始，他的五指自脊椎骨由上而下地爱抚，没法顾及到的皮肤则用密密匝匝的吻稍作代替。  
他的食指伸入衣扣又巧妙地带离后背的拉链，断断续续的解衣声成了挠在你心口上无法释怀的痒。

好事多磨，所言极是。  
慢工出细活，亦无法辩驳。  
可每慢上一步，渴念则徒增一分。  
此刻越焦灼，登顶一刻的欢愉越真实。

磨人的等量代换。  
可惜你没有那么优秀的忍耐力。

你单手一扯，清脆的崩线声淹没在你们唇齿厮磨的声响之间。五指缓慢地探入衣领覆上他坚硬的胸膛。  
你拇指一揩，一路顺着他锁骨的方向将半边衣袖掰乱，五指曲起用细长的指甲轻柔地挂蹭他的皮肤，感知他背脊的紧绷和细碎的热汗，食指卷起他后颈的碎发旋即往上推揉，掀起他厚厚的卷发，指尖皆是升腾的热气和潮湿的触感。

势均力敌地索求，感觉很好。  
节节攀升的室温不妨碍你们势不可挡的进程，汹涌的爱欲盖过一切不适。  
包括汗流浃背的湿意，包括闷热难耐无法施展手脚的局促感。  
糜乱的氛围冲昏头脑，你却在他的爱抚下异想天开。

真的，阻止不了吗？  
你眯眼瞥见他隐忍的眉眼和急乱的动作，一个刺激的念头掠过脑海，思酌片刻不到，你脱口而出。

“不许在车里。”  
“也不能用手摸。”

你揽住他的肩膀要求，偏过头却没有你意料之中的惊讶或者一瞬间的愣神。

李泽言听闻，只是剑眉微挑，从从容容地捋开额前碎发，神情像极了以前他嗤笑你天马行空的幻想的模样，只是曾经生疏冷淡了些，现在他看你如何也少不了无法遮掩的宠溺。

“行。”  
不待你回过神他已然给予答复，速度快到你怀疑自己的想法太过天真。  
“但是，不许逃。”

语罢他则俯身向下，双臂支撑在你的左右两侧，含笑的眼眸盈满流彩华光，情潮四泄变幻莫测，略带有侵略性的眼神甚至下一秒可以将你生吞活剥。

可是，怎么做？  
你的疑惑，从下一秒开始有了答案。  
恍惚间，你的脖颈处有他的碎发轻柔地划过，湿热的触感覆在白皙的皮肤上，他叼起你礼服的肩带，顺着你圆润的肩头滑落。  
胸口的衣料忽然间垮下一半，丝质高档品的摩擦力根本支撑不起昂贵的面料，衣裙瞬间堆砌在胸口，欲盖弥彰的美感迷乱人眼。  
吻跟随丝绸滑落的方位下移，他下巴微扬之际你看清一抹嘴角放肆上扬的调笑，胡茬剃干净的下巴蹭掉寥寥无用的布料，眼睫扫过你的锁骨，胸尖被附着的温度，刺激直冲脑门。

你的双腿被他抬起，膝窝搭在他两只手肘上，裙摆识趣地滑落，下身瞬间一览无余。  
你迷蒙中想起他答应你的要求，转眸见他双臂撑开承载你腿部全部重量，而双手顺势扶住车后座的椅背，一时间你被蜷缩在他的空间里，气喘吁吁，思维断线。

的确... ...没有用手。  
可你何曾想到，原来不用手，他照样能轻而易举地将你的伎俩勘破，预谋土崩瓦解，还没开始你已溃不成军。

道高一尺魔高一丈，毕竟现在与你一较高下的，是那位你千算万算算不过的李泽言。从这个计谋开始实施的那一刻起，你的败局已经被奠定了。  
你双手无力地支撑起上半身，双臂力竭到颤抖不止，可更剧烈的刺激中心，在你的股间。  
你能感知到他的牙齿隔着存在感近乎为零的布料挑逗你的下身，几次扯落未遂牵引起层层叠叠的快感，又少了临门一脚的冲击，恍若隔靴搔痒一般难耐。  
唾液、汗液、体液的混杂凌乱你的心智，你不知他胡乱的啃咬实则是有条不紊，有预谋的挑逗，直至你难耐地闷哼抗议，他才顺理成章地从内裤的边缘叼起，顺利地咬掉最后一层早就应该不复存在的屏障。

私处终究暴露在了空气中，与往日的紧张感不同，你双臂脱力地松弛下来，任由身躯从椅背滑下，身心释然更是没有听见皮带扣解开的脆响直到滚烫的性器蓄势待发，抵在你的腿根，你喘着气斜睨他的容颜，这才后知后觉。

“不是说... ...不能在车里吗？”  
你软飘飘地问道，他的食指拭去你下颌骨上的细汗，虎口反复磨蹭起你的腰肢，耳畔磁性的笑音攻破你最后的防线。

“你这是... ...强人所难。”  
在他进入的一瞬间，他附耳呢喃。

你忍无可忍地抱住他的脖颈，积累已久的欲望随着下身的胀满感得以稍微释放，盆骨因异物的侵入而生理性地后退，却在避无可避的情况下绷紧了小腹。  
于是，气喘连连的，不止你一人。

每一回的交合，你们进程中的言语递减。越发契合的身体明白对方的每一次肌肉跳动的暗示，每一处收缩的意图。  
几次碰壁时的必要言论逐渐减少，或者无言享受次次对方带给自我的愉悦，或者在合适的时宜坦露几句情话将情潮推波助澜至最高峰。

闸开了，覆水难收。  
爱明了，贪惏无餍。

大开大合的动作如期而至，二人翘首以盼的快感纷至杳来。衣裙全部被蹂躏成一团挂在腰肢上，西装裤在进出猛烈的动作下滑落膝间。

在动。  
全部都在动。  
无论是链接之处的水花和汗液，还是翩飞的衣摆，或是车窗上摇摆不定的挂件，亦或是整个车厢。  
跟着你们的一开一合，伴着你们的一呼一吸，随之震动。  
你抬手掰开车顶的把手，抓取住一端依然觉得重心不稳。李泽言转眸拖住你晃动的双腿，双臂易位按住你的腰肢挺入。  
霎时间，你的背脊完完全全陷入皮质椅背，下身瞬间抵达方才无法企及的深度，小腹猛烈刺激后直接骤缩，差点经历舔吻以后梅开二度的高潮。

真好啊，狭窄的空间无处可躲，你有能耐足够包容，他有能力尽情施展。  
不一样的场所被你们品出了兴味，不存在任何遮遮掩掩的担忧和避人耳目的恐慌，车厢内的闷哼和浅呻低吟，所有的一切因素杂糅在一起，汇聚成全新的，无可匹敌的享受。

舒服得一塌糊涂。  
你呻吟中被人堵住了嘴，断断续续地叫喊平添淫糜不堪的氛围。  
别墅车库中的感应灯因不稳定的分贝忽明忽暗，黯淡的视线烦扰双方的感官，李泽言得空抬手去够车顶的照明灯，结果肌理的带动好巧不巧将你送入第二个云端。全身上下的眩晕感因车厢的晃动倍增，恍惚间他扶住你的手。

李泽言体谅你的体力恢复原本的轻柔，昏黄的灯光下你的皮肤泛起爱欲浇灌后的珍珠粉，而脸颊是不输朝霞夕晖的玫瑰红。  
你被平放到座位上，长发铺满席位，相连之处不舍分离，李泽言疼惜地用拇指划过你的眉眼，嘴角落下一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻。

“还来吗？”  
他边询问道，边将性器悄悄抵入几分。  
你从他的腋窝中将手臂穿过，双手蜷起抱住汗水淋漓的背脊，不服输地压下他的头。

“来。”

何须担忧情意消磨，爱意殆尽。  
他成全你想要留住爱情的愿望，竭尽全力给予一个你期待每一个明天的夫妻生活。


End file.
